smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Link
'Character Info' Yet another incarnation of the legendary hero. This version of Link was raised in Ordon Village as a wrangler who was always fascinated by swordfighting and horse riding. Twilight Link’s adventure began with a simple task from his mentor Rusl to deliver a sword to the royal family of Hyrule. But before he could even leave the nasty King Bulblin kidnapped some of the village children. Giving chase, Twilight Link ran into a wall of Twilight that blocked his path before being dragged through and cursed into the form of a wolf. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Twilight Link will perform a couple fancy sword slashes before sheathing his sword on his back. Down Taunt: Twilight Link will put on the Hawkeye mask and try to strike a scary pose. Side Taunt: Using the Horse Call Twilight Link will whistle to summon Epona to him to help, but she won’t appear. 'Entrance' Link will spin on in to the stage atop the Spinner item before dismounting and readying for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Twilight link’s traditional green hat. Victory Poses # In his Wolf Link form, Twilight Link will howl to the moon in victory. # In his Wolf Link form, Twilight Link will run in from offscreen and stop to pose in the center. # Twilight Link will be turned with his back to the camera before quickly turning around aiming a bomb arrow at the camera. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Hero's Bow: Using the Hero’s Bow Twilight Link will fire off an arrow! If completely uncharged, the arrow is rather slow and drops nearly immediately to the ground. However if you charge up the move you can fire the arrow not only farther away, but it will fly faster as well. A change to Twilight Link’s version of this move brings Bomb Arrows to Smash. When you hold down the attack button longer than usual, Twilight Link will switch out the regular arrow he has knocked for a Bomb Arrow. Bomb Arrows deal increased damage compared to regular arrows and also carry with them a small explosive area of effect. Their range however is considerably shorter than that of a charged regular arrow and the explosive blast of the Bomb Arrow can hurt Twilight Link if he’s in range. 'Side Special' Gale Boomerang: Twilight Link will take out the Gale Boomerang and give it a toss forward. The Gale Boomerang can damage opponent both on the initial throw and on its return trip to Twilight Link. However the real purpose of the Gale Boomerang is that when it begins to return to Twilight Link it will be surrounded by a small tornado that can pull in opponents that it crosses paths with closer to Twilight Link. 'Up Special' Great Spin: Compared to the Spin Attack of old, the Great Spin is a slower attack and with worse vertical recovery, however the damage and range is boosted and it allows for a slow, relatively easy to control, horizontal recovery though with limited range. When used on the ground this move doesn’t lift Link into the air at all and is just a grounded spinning attack. 'Down Special' Ball and Chain: Pulling out the ‘ol Ball and Chain, Twilight Link will hold it in hand and be ready to throw. You can carry the Ball and Chain around the stage without using it right away, however your running speed will be reduced as if you were carrying a Crate. To use the Ball and Chain, press the special button a second time while tilting the control stick forward. You can angle the direction it’s thrown based on the direction you’ve tilted the control stick. The range is pretty short, but the power that’s packed behind it makes up for it. Being hit by this large ball of iron can really hurt, and it has the capability to destroy obstacles too. When hit it’ll damage and opponent and send them flying away. If the ball hits an opponent from above, it can meteor smash them downwards. If after you’ve pulled out the Ball and Chain you’ve decided you don’t want to use it, just press the special button again without tilting the control stick in any direction. 'Final Smash' Twilight Howl: First transforming into his wolf form, Twilight Link will let out a loud howl that stuns an opponent in front of him in fear. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Twilight Link will run up to them and perform a series of kicks, scratches, and bites against the opponent as they’re paralyzed in that spot before finishing the assault off with one final slaw swipe knocking them far away. Following the assault, Twilight Link will transform back into his base form. Extra Skill Iron Boots: Unlike many other Extra Skills that can affect a character’s stats, you can activate this one at will to have its effects take place at any time and for however long you desire. When Twilight Link puts on the Iron Boots, he becomes much heavier of a fighter which makes it harder to launch him off the stage. However the tradeoff is that his jump height, and therefore his ability to recover, gets very nerfed as well so if you manage to launch Twilight Link when he’s wearing the Iron Boots it’s almost a sure thing that he’ll lose a stock. This Extra Skill can only be activated when Twilight Link is on the ground and when paired with a Metal Box its effects can stack making Twilight Link nearly impossible to launch, but also making it nearly impossible to recover. Tread lightly. Alternate Costumes # Default # Red - Twilight Link’s hat and tunic will become red. # Purple - Twilight Link’s hat and tunic will become purple. # White - Twilight Link’s hat and tunic will become white. # Pink - Twilight Link’s hat and tunic will become pink. # Zora Armor - Twilight Link will wear the Zora Armor. # Magic Armor - Twilight Link will wear the Magic Armor. # Dark Interloper - Twilight Link’s palette will be made to look like the Dark Interlopers. # Hero’s Shade - Twilight Link will wear armor based off of the Hero’s Shade. # Ordon Outfit - Twilight Link will wear the clothes he started with in Ordon Village. Other Notes Twilight Link can Wall Jump and use his Clawshot grab as a Tether Recovery.